


Meant To Be

by Poppers1



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: USS-Caryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppers1/pseuds/Poppers1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Carol get separated from the others. They find a house. And a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

MEANT TO BE  
I was tired. I was cold. I was scared. I only had one companion at the moment; we were trying to find the others. The only positive thing about the whole situation was that the one companion I had was Daryl. If I could have only one ally to make myself more comfortable, it would’ve been Daryl. He was a fighter. He never gave up. He would’ve given his life to save any of our friends. He was the reason I was less scared, and I’m sure the rest of the group would’ve felt the same. We knew the home was free of walkers; we checked and checked again every inch of space, carefully and slowly. We boarded up the doors and bolted the windows shut so that no walkers appeared in the middle of the night when we were trying to sleep. We were as safe as we could be.  
I was at the bottom of the stairs, when I said “I’m gonna look in the bathroom, see what the owners had. You should do the same in the kitchen.”  
Daryl nodded, and went to the back of the house to see what was on offer. I went upstairs and found the bathroom once again. It was dark, but I had a camping light that was still working, which I turned on. First of all, I discovered that the home had water; there must be a well. I turned on the taps and splashed the cool liquid on my face and my neck. Although I was cold, and the water was freezing, it was good to take the grime and sweat of my face. I washed my hands as best I could, savouring the soapy feelings in my fingers. I found some razors, soap and cotton wool pads that I packed in my bag before I sat down on the edge of the bath, elbows on my knees and my head on my hands, and sighed.  
Another day, another crisis averted.  
I stayed there for a couple of minutes, thinking about the people we lost and couldn’t find, hoping they were ok, before I stood up, crossed the hall and fell onto the bed. At least we have a bed tonight. A comfortable bed too. And blankets and pillows.  
Daryl came upstairs and found me, lying still, but eyes open.  
“They ain’t got much, but I found some canned pears and peaches” he said. “Do you want some? I got more, if you do?”  
I moved my body so I faced him. “Thanks, but I’m so tired, and so cold. I just wanna crawl into bed and sleep for a hundred years. I’ll eat tomorrow, not hungry anyway.”  
“Ok” he responded, “but there’s a problem. There’s only one bedroom. I mean, I could sleep in the hallway, I guess, but I was kinda thinking that I could sleep on the floor in this room. If you don’t mind?”  
“Sleep on the floor? When I’ve got a massive bed? Daryl, you’ve seen me at my worst; from bruises from Ed to almost getting eaten. I think we’ll survive sleeping in the same bed. You know, just for one night,” I laughed. “Anyway, you don’t get luxury like a bed too often, why miss out? I don’t mind at all.”  
He smiled, said thanks, and finished the can of pears. As he was doing that, I slipped my boots and jeans off. He blushed slightly, even though he saw me in a lot less when we were roughing it, and turned his back. I smiled softly to myself, thinking always a true gentleman.  
I was under the covers, trying to get comfortable, when he did the same, looking at me to see whether I was watching him. I moved so that he was more relaxed. When he got into bed, it was like there was an invisible divide, my bit and his bit. I wish there wasn’t.  
I sighed, trying to figure out how I could be there for him, the one he turned to, the one who he let in, the one he didn’t have to put a mask on every feeling he had. Although he was much better than he was, he had a tendency to react in the moment and think later. He also had an almost instinctive way of telling peoples thoughts by their facial reactions. He was 99% intuitive and 1% reasoned. He was a contradiction of being always melancholic and bringing the best out of people. He was quiet unless he needed to say something, so broody but with a wry dry sense of humour. He was sensitive but so brave and strong. Daryl had issues. He was complicated. Abused in childhood and in his teens, he didn’t trust people easily. I knew he had scars on his back from his youth that he didn’t want or deserve. He was like an abused pet; wanting to believe in people but not being able to. Sometimes, in the quiet parts of the day, I wanted to hold him tight and tell him that most people are not like that, that I’m not like that. When I thought about what his life was like before, I couldn’t have imagined that a man like that could have so much soul and so much hidden love. But here he was, lying next to me, looking so peaceful in the dark. Yeah, he was a complicated man, but I adored him.

I couldn’t sleep. Daryl was asleep, I was sure. His breathing was steady and deep, almost like snoring, but not quite. I couldn’t drift off though, I was too tense. My mind was full of things that I couldn’t, wouldn’t or shouldn’t do. I shifted my body, looking at him from head to tail, getting more frustrated from the fact that everyone that knew Daryl knew him to be the strongest, bravest, most self-sacrificing person they ever met. Daryl didn’t though. Because of his broken childhood, he thought he was a loser, a redneck with no future. It made me sad. I didn’t know much about his past; he didn’t talk about his former life often, and he always closed the conversation with questions in my mind. I didn’t know if he had had 100 girlfriends or none, was he a selfish lover or a generous one. Was he shy when he was naked? Was he only in it for him? Although I thought I knew him the best, I only know what he told me. He was restrained unless truly angered. I desperately wanted to understand him, but I didn’t know how I should go about it. Gingerly, with no force behind it, I gently put my right hand against his chest, against his heart. He looked so calm, like a sleeping boy without a care in the world. However, when I looked up at his face, he was staring right back at me, his eyes full of fear.  
“Wha- what are you doing?” his voice was cracked with emotion.  
In a quick second, I moved my body so I was eye level with him, and, softly, but without hesitation, kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, but he knew as well as me that I was looking for more. I could tell in an instance that he froze, he didn’t kiss me back. He moved away, and then leapt out of the bed.  
Shit! Shit, shit, shit shit! Fuck!  
I was looking at the bed when he spoke.  
“What the fuck! Dammit! Why did you do that?” I looked at him briefly, and Daryl was rubbing his temples, probably trying to get the image out of his mind.  
“Why? Is it some game you’ve cooked up with the others? Are you just bored, trying your luck? If you think I’m a great lay, believe me, I ain’t!”  
“Oh, god,,Daryl, god, I’m so embarrassed. I just thought you might like it. That’s all. I should have realised that I’m not your type.” I was red with humiliation, looking at him but with my eyes lowered.  
“Please Daryl, please; I didn’t want to make you feel this way. I only wanted to make you happy.” I was pleading with him, trying to get him to understand that there was no plan, no game, no thought apart from kissing him.  
His face softened slightly and, although he was still very dubious about my reasons, he said “just go to bed. I’m tired. I just want to go to bed. I’ll sleep on the floor; I’ve slept in worse locations before.”  
“Please don’t, come back to bed, I’ll sleep on the floor if you like. It was my mistake.”  
I was getting out of bed when he stopped me.  
“It’s all right; you don’t have to do that. We can still share, but please, don’t do that again.”  
I paused, wanting to do the right thing for Daryl. To be honest, he would find it unchivalrous if I slept on the floorboards when he was in a big bed, or any bed for that matter.  
“Ok, thanks”. I shuffled back to my bit of the bed, making myself as tiny as possible, and trying to control my breathing, sobbing as quietly as I could. I knew he was in bed too, but I couldn’t hear the even breathing of before.  
What have I done? Is our friendship over? Have I ruined it completely over a moment of madness? I knew it was a mistake, the minute I pressed my lips against his. He doesn’t realise that I feel this way. Or maybe he does, but doesn’t feel the same.  
Thoughts like these were going through my mind, again and again, trying to control my crying. I don’t know how long I was like this, but suddenly Daryl spoke.  
“Are you sleepin’?”  
I shook my head, then whispered in a shaky voice “no”.  
Unexpectedly, he rolled round.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should’ve yelled at you” he muttered. “Are you crying? Dammit! Please don’t cry! I was just so, um, surprised? We’ve known each other for so long now. Why tonight? Why now?”  
He was talking, wanting me to say something, something that could make him understand why I did what I did.  
“Well, we’re together, alone, in the same bed. I didn’t plan it, I promise you. But I wanted to let you know that you’re not alone in this mess. You risk your life for people nearly every day and I wanted you to get that, that I would risk my life for you. And maybe you don’t have the same feelings that I do, but I know that you would risk your life to save mine. You would risk your life for any in our group. That’s amazing! You’re the bravest, the strongest man in my life. I get it, that I’m not your type, but,-“  
“It’s not that” Daryl sighed.  
“What?” I whispered, and shivered.  
“I think about you, in that way. Dream about you. Wonder whether you think about me” he explained, almost in a murmur.  
I turned round, so I was looking at his face. My heart was pounding. Inspecting his eyes, he was nearly crying. I wanted to hold him, comfort him, and place little kisses all around his face. I didn’t though. I couldn’t. Didn’t dare. His arm came around my waist, and I felt 14 years again; unsure but willing. I felt pressure to move a little closer.  
“Many a night I’ve dreamt of you. Not all PG-13, if you see what I mean,” he smiled a little and looked at me. “But, I can’t do it. I can’t hurt you. Not to you. You’re my closest friend. I’ll fuck it up, like I always do, and then not only do I have heartbreak to contest with, I’ll have no you to talk with. I don’t do this. You know, sex with feelings. I don’t know how to do this. I’ve ain’t never met a girlfriends mama, or thought about how she’s truly feeling, or been sad when she’s sad.. Jesus, if Merle could see me now, he would be laughing his ass off, you know. His baby brother, talking deeply about his feelings.”  
I reached for him, touching his cheek with my hand. He moved closer, probably unconsciously, so that our mouths were only an inch apart.  
“Daryl” I started “Merle’s not here. It’s just you and me. You can trust me, you really can.” I paused for a few seconds, and then said “it’s a different world we live in. I don’t have a mama you can meet. She died, before all this. You’re honest, everyone likes you, I like you. Everyone trusts you, relies on you, wants you to be happy in a tragic world. I want that for you.”  
He looked at me, wondering if that was true.  
“I’m not gonna try and kiss you again, it didn’t go well last time, but if you change your mind, I’ll always be here for you. For anything.”  
“Ok, I guess. Thanks.”  
He didn’t move his arm and I didn’t move my hand. I was staring into his eyes, and he was staring right back. It was intense. Then it happened. He muttered a short “fuck” and his mouth was on mine, kissing me, enveloping me. His hands were travelling from my waist to my hips. It didn’t start slowly, it was a need, a desperate crave from his gut. With his mouth still kissing me, he kept saying “Fuck, oh fuck!” until he flew back.  
“Dammit! I wanna do this right.”  
“You were definitely doing the kissing thing right, believe me” I laughed.  
“Really?”  
“Oh yeah. Until you stopped. I didn’t like that much.”  
“I just, I didn’t think I was gonna be this, erm, excited. Like, it’s intense, for me anyway.” He looked at the floor, embarrassed.  
“Hey”, I whispered, budging my body so I was next to him. “Me too. It’s overwhelming. I get it. If you want to stop….”  
“Not stop, “he murmured, “but maybe slow down a little. Why don’t you lay on your side?”  
Without a word, I did just that; he did the same. Looking at me directly, he started touching my arm, stroking it, then my shoulders, my back, my waist, my hips, until I whimpered.  
“Do you like that?” he slurred.  
“Yeah, very much. You can do that again!” I murmured.  
He kept on touching and caressing me, his eyes on mine, he stroked my ass, my thighs, my tummy, until he started moving to my breasts.  
“No, no, no, it’s my turn. I want to discover what turns you on?”  
I manoeuvred so that I was on top of him, and he was noticeably surprised and answered “You! You turn me on!”  
I brushed his lips with mine quickly, before I started unbuttoning his shirt.  
“Right answer! Now don’t move.”  
I first began with his nipples, touching them then kissing them, biting them softly, caressing them, before I wandered to the rest of his chest, and his abs, doing the same, carefully grazing the bits I wanted to kiss. There was a bit of hair just before his boxers began, and I wanted to kiss that. My hands were on his legs, going into his inner thigh, near his dick. I stroked that part of the skin, again and again and then I heard it. He groaned a primeval groan. Found his weak spot.  
I sat up, and removed my top, then my bra. He was looking at me, at my eyes, full of lust and something else. He grabbed my hands and, with his strong arms, made me move closer to him.  
“Can I touch your tits now” he questioned, quite boldly.  
“You can”.  
But he didn’t. Instead, with his hand cradling my head, he kissed me so sweetly, so tenderly. It was slow at first, almost chaste, with him only touching my face and neck. It was kind of the best first kiss, even though it was our second. He started moving to the edges of my lips, and kissing my neck, biting playfully. His arms were wrapped around me tightly, they were strong, they wouldn’t let me go.  
“Oh, god, that’s amazing, keep doing that, please!” I begged.  
He didn’t stop, although we moved on his insistence so that I was lying down and he was on top of me, his ass cradled by my legs.  
“Do you like that? Kissing your neck? Does it excite you? Arouse you?” he questioned, in a slow, drawn out drawl.  
“Yeah, yeah, and your voice, your voice is, well, um…”  
He stopped quickly and sat up.  
“My voice is what?”  
He looked concerned.  
“Didn’t anyone tell you that your voice is damn sexy? No one?” I explained, giggling. “One of your ex-girlfriends?”  
He shook his head, just slightly, looking a bit bemused.  
“You know, that surprises me. Every woman in our group thinks you’ve got a hot voice. We actually did a poll? You won.” I giggled, pressing my forehead to his arm.  
He lay down, shaking his head, and said “But, it’s just the way I talk. I can’t help that!”  
“And you shouldn’t want to” I whispered, “It’s sexy.”  
“But, but …”  
His words were swallowed by my kisses, deep and satisfying. With both our lips open, our tongues began to search each other’s mouths, slowly and smoothly. I was leaning over, with my right hand on his chest. His hands were moving from my waist to my hips, stroking my left hip in a lazy way. When I moaned again, I accidently nipped his bottom lip slightly, and he groaned too.  
“Fuck! That was…I ain’t never realised that I liked that” he explained.  
He gave me a hurried kiss, and rolled me over, so that I was lying on my back and he was nestled between my legs. He started giving me long kisses on my lips; his hands were holding my wrists quite powerfully. He started to nip my earlobes, my neck, my throat before returning to my swollen lips. I tried to move my hands, wanting to touch him, but he was insistent that they should remain right where he put them. He was forceful, even controlling, but he was never selfish. In fact, he was giving; he didn’t want anything in return. He began kissing and licking in between my breasts, giving me twinges that were very satisfying, before caressing with his lips my nipples, my left first. He was kissing my tits, using his tongue in the most amazing, unexpected way. I was getting breathless, cursing and whimpering. He moved one of my hands so that he could control them with one of his arms, and, with his free hand, he starting touching my stomach, then kissing it in exactly the same place. Then it was my waists turn, then my hips. My level of arousal was nothing like I ever had before. My hips were twitching, which I’m sure Daryl realised. He was caressing my tummy, licking it in a relaxed way. Then he started pulling down my panties, looking at me. I guess I looked shocked, or embarrassed, or something, because he was there, in a second, kissing my lips in such a tender caress.  
“We can stop, if you want. No pressure” he uttered. He was stroking my hair, placing tiny kisses on my face.  
I shook my head. I didn’t want it to stop, ever.  
“It’s just, you knew my husband. He was a bastard and I hated him but, some things linger, you know? He wasn’t a fan of my, um, vagina? Pussy? Cunt? He never fingered me, never participated in any oral sex for me. It was just a hole that he used for fucking, when he was drunk and lasting for 3 minutes.”  
I looked up at him, hoping he didn’t laugh, but sensing his hold was stronger than before my story. He was angered by my tale, but not surprised.  
“Do you think your “husband” has any influence over me? Do you think I’ll take notice if, miraculously, he came back and said any bad things about you? Do you know how much I detested that guy? Do you realise how guilty I felt, still feel, about the fact that I didn’t do nothing to help you? I’m not gonna take any advice from him. Ever. About anything. He was a bastard, and I hope he’s rotting in hell. And you’re lovely, and strong, and a fighter, and kind, and giving, and selfless” he proclaimed. “ And beautiful, too” he added.  
I was stunned. I couldn’t believe he thought those things, and didn’t tell anyone. He kept his thoughts about me to himself, and quite successfully. I didn’t have a clue. I don’t think anyone did. I was nearly crying, although they were happy tears.  
“Quite a speech, Mr Dixon” I uttered, quite quietly and in half words. He was about to reply but I kissed him, my hands were on his chest. We were kissing with more speed, hands going everywhere, and I desperately wanted to see his dick. I knew it was erect, and I had a feeling it was going to be more than average size. I felt around and stroked his boxers and then, without Daryl knowing, I stroked his penis over his underpants again and again. His growl was almost as much as I could take. I kissed him entirely, whilst stroking his cock again, and again, and again.  
“Hey! I think I’m gonna, gonna come, soon.” His breathing was jagged, his skin red, his movements off balance.  
“I wanna make you come before me. Stop!”  
I stopped, whilst Daryl was catching his breath, panting loudly but controlled.  
I had a confession to make though, otherwise Daryl might feel bad, guilty and pretty useless at sex.  
“Daryl, can I tell you something about me? Something very personal?”  
He nodded, so I continued.  
“Well, the thing is, I haven’t ever climaxed during sex? I think there’s something wrong with me, you see. I hear all these people going on about how sex is great, blah, blah, blah but, for me, it’s nothing special. I’ve think I’ve come, on my own, and it was nice and all, but never with a partner.”  
“Well, how many guys have you been with?”  
“3. There were 2 in high school, and then my late husband.”  
He was silent for a minute, thinking of what to say, before answering “You can definitely say your douchebag of a husband was no good, considering he used to, in your words, use you for fucking, when he was drunk, and lasted for 3 minutes.” He slung his arm around my shoulder, and moved closer. “And, 2 guys from high school? I know boys from high school, hell, I was one. Believe me, if they remembered your name, that was a bonus. Most boys haven’t got a fuckin’ clue what to do. They’re horny as hell and they just want to put their dicks into anyone at all. Sorry, but it’s true. So, maybe, there’s something ain’t right about you, but I’d rather put it to the test before I’m convinced. I’m not saying I’m an expert or nothing, but I think I know more than a couple of boys from school and the bastard that, um, did crappy things to you. Ok?”  
I nodded, close to tears, and then said “do it slowly, though.”  
“One thing, before I get started.” He was on top of me, his weight resting on his calves and elbows. “I thought I saw you, and feel you, get excited before? Aroused? Were you?”  
“Oh God, yes! I do get excited, well, I used to anyway. It’s definitely fun. But what you did tonight, I didn’t realise that I could be that turned on. Honestly, you have definitely wakened me up. But, I don’t think I’m gonna come. And I only told you cos I don’t wanna give you doubts about your virility.”  
A quick kiss from Daryl, and a “I’ll see what I can do” and he was kissing my boobs, one, then the other. Licking down to my waist, with his hands resting on my hips. I glanced down, and I noticed he was taking my panties off, gently, and so slowly. With a quick wiggle from me, they were down to my knees. He looked at my mound and I suddenly felt embarrassed, and tried closing my legs.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can do this.”  
He was there again, kissing me so sweetly, so tenderly, with one hand on the back of my head. The other was stroking my leg, almost massaging it, saying it was ok, it was fine, it don’t matter. He was kissing my breasts and my neck as gently as possible. Eventually my legs loosened, and he was stroking the inner side of my thigh, and I was getting hotter. My hips were gently jerking. He slid his fingers up to the opening, asking if this was ok. And my only response possible was a quick nod, which he saw. We were still kissing, although the speed was gaining. I was pining for more contact, shuddering as a lip or a finger touched me. And then he put one finger inside me, feeling my pussy gently, searching for what I liked, quickly understanding that I liked everything he did.  
More questions, was this ok? do you like this?. I think I was panting, with his thumb near my clitoris, but I managed to say “Yeah, it’s perfect. More, more.”  
Apparently, saying “more” is the same as saying “more fingers.” He took the original finger out, put it near his mouth, and licked it. Then he put two fingers back in my pussy, and his thumb was circling around my clit; not touching it but all the nerve endings were electrified by it. I couldn’t kiss anymore, I was breathless, hot, twitching and almost out of control. Daryl was kissing and biting my neck when suddenly I came, in waves, hot, consuming, uncontrollable waves. It was more intense than I ever thought it could be and Daryl, my amazing Daryl, was holding me tightly, letting the impulses die out. He didn’t say anything for about a minute after the last flutters stopped, then he said  
“I ain’t never thought there was anything wrong with you. That was beautiful. You’re beautiful. You’re vagina is beautiful.”  
I was instantly embarrassed, wanting to lock myself in the bathroom and never look at Daryl again. How could I be that stupid? I opened my soul to Daryl. I let him in, and made a fool out of myself. Being that uncontrolled is not what I’m used to. I glanced at Daryl, looking at me. He saw me feeling uncomfortable and he looked concerned.  
“What I just did, what you did,what it, um, I mean, you didn’t mind doing it? Really?” I queried, looking worried.  
He kissed me deeply, saying “No, I didn’t mind doing it. In fact, to be honest, I loved doing it. Your reactions were amazing, and intense, and nothing I ever saw before. I would be very happy if I could do that all day every day.”  
“But, I was completely undone! I couldn’t think about anything or anyone. I mean, I knew you were there, holding me, so completely. I remembered that. But…”  
“You know, when you came,” he whispered “I almost came too.”  
He must’ve known, must’ve been aware that saying that, right here and now, was the hottest thing anyone had ever said to me. Wrestling Daryl to the bed with kissing lips and groping hands, I felt a new surge of passion and lust. I put his hands below my knees so he couldn’t touch me and, without taking a second, kissed his neck, positioning his head so I could have more room. I went lower down, trying to kiss and suck his nipples the same way he did mine. I wasn’t sure if it worked, but his breathing became irregular. I looked up, his eyes were closed and his face was pure pleasure. I kissed him again on the lips, entirely, totally, and then moved lower, skimming his nipples and stomach before focusing on his boxers. I started lowering them, glancing at Daryl, who still had his eyes closed. But he started pushing against me, wanting his cock to me closer to me. After I freed him of his underpants, I dove right in, enveloping his large dick entirely inside my mouth. He wasn’t expecting that, and a loud cry came out of his mouth, his body going berserk.  
“Fuck!” he exclaimed, “I’ll come if you do that again.”  
I was about to do exactly that, but he sat up, pulled my arms, and lifted me of the bed, my legs around his hips. Confidently he lay me down on the floor, protecting me with hands, caressing my lips with his. His generous erection was close to my cunt; I knew he wanted to be closer, as one, as did I.  
“Please, I want it too,” I sighed. “You don’t have to worry about anything,” knowing that he was anxious about pregnancy. “I’ve got it sorted.”  
A quick but passionate kiss from Daryl, and he entered my pussy, slowly but firmly, checking if I was ok, always concerned about me. We started slowly, but it didn’t take long until we were going faster and faster; arms and legs were everywhere, our lips were kissing and biting, licking and nipping. And then there were words: words of tenderness, of love, of gentleness, of need. I was sitting up, in between the bed and Daryl, his bended legs were below my straightened ones. I lightly scratched his back, again, and again, and he uttered  
“Are you gonna come? Please come, I want you to, I’m not gonna last much longer, I need you to come, I want to see that again.” His breath was ragged, his skin was flushed. Saying that to me, being totally open and vulnerable, I came hard, forgetting every bad experience, feeling the ecstasy inside me, knowing that Daryl was undergoing the same emotions that I was. I was clinging to him, knowing he was right with me, coming together, colliding and breaking down. It was so different from last time. Realising that Daryl was in the same position, all breathy and jerky and warm, grasping me with his powerful arms, I could’ve experienced that again and again. After we both came, we were panting, with Daryl’s head upon my chest until he rested next to me, so near. We didn’t speak, although he interlinked our fingers together, not wanting any distance between us. Eventually he stood up and offered me a hand. I took it, arose with help from him, and he made the bed so I could get in. He followed, kissing me lightly on my lips.  
“That was, um, more amazing than I realised. I mean, I didn’t realise I could have those feelings. Those feelings of wholeness. Completeness. Did you?”  
“No,” he answered. “I didn’t.” He was looking at the bed, avoiding my eyes.  
“You ok?”  
“Yeah, I’m ok. Really!” when he noticed my concern. “I’m more than ok. I’m kinda spaced out, d’you know what I mean?”  
“Yeah, same here.” I paused, before saying “Daryl? You know realise that I love you, don’t you? You get that. What we did just now, I wouldn’t let it happen to anyone, you know. I couldn’t. I could only be that vulnerable with someone I loved. With you.”  
His eyes locked on to mine, knowing that I would never lie to him, but wanting to make sure.  
“Oh, baby, I think I’ve been in love with you the first time you stood up for yourself. I know what I am, and it’s hard to argue with me. But you did it, without hesitation. You’ve been through so much, but you’re still fighting, you’re so strong. Being here, doing that, it’s the first honest thing I’ve given you. It’s true and honest and I love you so much.” He hesitated before continuing. “You know, it’s hard to get my head around that I’ve got a lady that actually loves me. But I know you do.”  
He laid back, motioning for me to join him, cuddling right away, squeezing me so I was right next to him.  
“At least one thing you said was a lie, though.” I declared.  
He raised his eyebrows, thinking what it could be.  
“You told me that you’re not a great lay? I hate to contradict you” I giggled “but you were, um perfect?.”  
He laughed too, rolled over so that he was on top of me, kissed me innocently, and replied “do you know what? That was all down to you. Every kiss, every bite, every lick, every thrust” he said, slowly and drawling, kissing and biting and licking and thrusting at the words. “I get you, that’s all. You get me too. Believe me, I ain’t never got a reaction like yours before. I guess we were meant to be.”  
“Well, tell me this then, Daryl,” I replied, nestling my head so close to his, “if we were meant to be together why had it taken years to get here?”  
He shrugged and said “Easy. You weren’t ready. And, um, I wasn’t ready.” He held me tightly, gave me a slow, lingering kiss, and added “but I am now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Never done anything like this before. Quite nervous, but i needed to express my love for both of them. Please review if you can.


End file.
